Mega Man: OPERATION GENRES
by RockinAndRollin
Summary: When Roll is found nearly destroyed, Mega Man doesn't know what he's getting into quite yet. How is Doctor Wily tied into all of this? And who is Calypso? Who is Jazz? And how does Proto Man know her? Is it possible that these characters are much more important than they seem? So many questions... How will they be answered?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh! It's so pretty! I must have it!" Roll said, staring into a bow shop's window in the Mega City shopping district. There were many bows and ribbons on display, but the one on the end was what had caught her attention. Initially, she was getting Doctor Light a few things for the lab, such as a new blow torch, steel plating, gears, wires, etc., but hey, a girl can't go shopping without looking for something for herself! Her hands were already full of bags of all sorts of gadgets, but she really wanted it. Roll dropped the bags and began to hunt for money in her purse.

"Where is it? I know I had a 20 in here somewhere… It couldn't have just disappeared!" She complained aloud. After practically emptying 95% of her purse, she found it. Now, all she had to do was ask the clerk if she could have it! Roll began placing the things back into her purse when she heard someone step behind her.

"Hi!" A young girl that looked a bit older than Roll looked down to her. "I'm sorry. I almost bumped into you. No one really comes here"

Roll closed her purse and raised her eyebrows. "Is there something wrong with this part of the district?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah. Word on the street is that there's a robot that's committed to stealing stuff around here. No one knows what they look like, though… Were you planning on buying something here?" She jerks here hand back and points to the bow and ribbon shop.

"Yep! I was going to buy that one on the end! I have just enough! I could use this money to buy me a dress, but this bow is too cute! You see it on the end right?" Roll says.

The girl looked up. "That does look nice, but it's not my style. I'm Calypso, by the way," she said, holding out her hand.

"Calypso, huh? Neat name! I'm Roll! I work at Light Labs with my brother! He's Mega Man! Ever heard of him?" She asked, shaking her hand.

"Uhh… Hmm… Mega Man? Well, I've never seen him in person, but I've certainly heard of him." Calypso said.

Roll pulled on her hand, edging her closer. "Come with me into the store! Maybe we can get you a ribbon or something else that suites you!"

"Hey! Roll, wait! I just met you only a moment ago!" Calypso said. But Roll was already on her way into the store, pulling Calypso along with her.

The music in the store was rather quiet compared to the others. On the ceiling were little fans that blew cool air around the small store. There were only two small aisles and a few shelves near the back. Also the back door was open, letting in a cool draft. Each aisle was filled with bows, ribbons, and other assortments of hair clips. Roll went up to the clerk, who was placing rhinestones on a sapphire ribbon. He looked up from his work and smiled at the two girls. "Hello! Is there anything that I can help you two girls with?" he asked politely.

"Well, before I get what I want, I'd like to know what you have that what look well on my friend over here!" Roll explained.

"H-hold on, Roll… I'm broke, and I don't need anything for my hair!" Calypso said, trying to loosen Roll's grip on her wrist.

"Well, we can use Doctor Light's credit card! He wouldn't mind at all! In fact, I don't think he even remembers that he has it…"

"No, Roll. That'd be stealing what's not rightfully yours. And that's not cool."

Roll looked down. "I suppose you're right. Erm, then I guess we can just get my bow and leave. Just give me a second, okay Calypso?" At last, Roll released her painful grip.

Eventually, Roll left the store with an even better bow than the bow on display for a much better price. Calypso followed her out, not having anything better to do.

"Roll? Why do you think that we're friends? I mean, I like, literally just met you ten minutes ago." She asked.

Roll shrugged. "You seemed pretty reliable and nice. You're a nice person for telling me that it wasn't safe in the area. But hey, at least we didn't run into the robot!"

Calypso didn't respond. She only twiddled her thumbs and blushed lightly. "Thanks…" she said eventually. They walked around the shopping district for a bit longer, getting to know each other better, and becoming fonder and fonder of one another's company. They left early to grab a bite to eat at Light Labs.

"Oh, you're going to love Doctor Light! He's amazing! He's jolly, and funny, and the best dad ever!" Roll exclaimed.

"R- Really? I thought he'd be grumpy. If that's the case, then I don't feel nervous at all!" Calypso said, sighing with relief.

"Great! Maybe you can come over tomorrow so we can-" _CLUNK_.

Roll tried to let out a grunt from her blow to the gut, but nothing escaped her mouth. Her knees buckled and she fell onto the ground. A blow to her head nearly made her systems force shutdown. Errors appeared over her eyes, warning her of critical damage and her energy was low. Roll felt something rummaging nearby. Her senses were going haywire, she could hardly even tell what was going on in the outside world from everything that was going on inside her mother brain. She just barely felt herself being picked up and moved. An error message appeared in her vision. "WARNING. PERRAMULATIONG IS NOT AUTHORIZED. FORCE SHUTDOWN WILL BEGIN IN THIRTY SECONDS." Roll tried to stop the shutdown. If she could just get in touch with Doctor Light… Oh no! Calypso..! She's human! She can't still be conscious from such hits! Did she get away?! Roll could feel her mother brain beginning to overheat from so many errors and thoughts happening at once. "TWENTY SECONDS UNTIL FORCE SHUTDOWN." Her body was doing so many things. She tried to call Doctor Light, but something must have happened to her voice chip, because he couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Roll! Has something happened?! Can you speak? I'll get Rock to check on you! Stay put! Please..!" he said. At least Roll knew that she could be saved. But still… Calypso… Roll felt her body being thrown into something. Her vision was beginning to fade. "TEN SECONDS UNTIL FORCE SHUTDOWN."

"TEN."

Roll knew that she had been thrown, but into where, exactly?

"NINE."

Through her blurred vison, she saw a figure over her.

"EIGHT."

The figure had said something, but she could hardly hear now.

"SEVEN."

Roll tried to cry, but nothing came out. Until Rock finds her, which won't be for a while, she'd be useless.

"SIX."

She felt her body getting heavier. Her eyelids were slowly closing.

"FIVE."

She felt her senses fading in and out.

"FOUR."

Her breaths became slower…

"THREE."

And slower…

"TWO."

"I'm sorry, Roll…" said the person.

"ONE."

… Calypso..?

"ZERO."


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Rock had found his sister lying in a garbage can, he was already worried sick.

His day started off normal enough. Roll had left early to get a head start on her shopping trip, which gave him and Doctor Light some time to work on her gift.

"A female companion is what she needs!" Light explained. "She's cooped up with all of us men all day and night. If she had a friend who was on the same level as her, she be so happy!"

Rock had thought that this was an amazing idea, but Roll had never shown signs of loneliness, or sadness recently, or ever, for that matter. Maybe perhaps he felt like he might be replaced by the new robot that he and Doctor Light were going to make. Roll's birthday was a little ways off, so maybe Light would change his mind and get her a gift card instead. But normally, when it came to robot creation, you can't simply stop his ideas. Rock shook off the idea of stopping Roll's present almost immediately. Perhaps it was what she needed. Besides, Roll would never forget about all the fun they had. Rock was pushing Doctor Light's tool cart when he heard something was wrong.

"Roll, I'm sending Rock to get you stay put, alright? Roll?! Can you hear me? No... The transmission cut off at the end…" Doctor Light said in a worried tone. He scratched his head nervously.

"Doctor Light? Is there something wrong?" Rock left the cart near the lab entrance and made his way to the computer which the Doctor was sitting.

"I don't know… Roll was supposed to be shopping, but then she called me and all I heard was static. I don't know what happened… Can you find her? I'll get you her coordinates" Doctor Light began typing away. As he typed, he began to frown. "This… This doesn't make any sense. She's shut down. Perhaps her system shut down on its own, but why? I can't get her coordinates if she's not on. Rock, look around the mall and try to find her. Ask if anyone has seen her. Please… I'm very worried…" he said quietly.

"You got it Doctor Light. I'll find her as fast as I can." Rock dashed out of the lab, hoping that his sister was alright.

His search began at the mall. Rock knew that Roll was supposed to be getting Doctor Light a few things for the lad, so he checked the robotics stores that she tended to visit. He started with Rusty's wrenches.

When Rock had asked Rusty if he had seen her today, he told him that she came by for some bolts, but then left. Nothing else. Next he checked out Bernard's Bolts. It wasn't open unfortunately. After an hour and a half of searching in robot part stores, he couldn't get a solid lead on where Roll had went. Now he was really worried. What happened to her? She would never leave without telling them… This isn't like Roll. And as her brother, he knew that it was very out of character to do so. Though he knew that she was currently offline, but there was no harm in trying.

"Roll? Do you copy? Roll? Please answer! Dad is worried… And so am I… If you're online, answer…" he said. He crossed his fingers, hoping that Roll had rebooted and was back, and she could now talk. He hoped that she would tell him that she was fine, and there was nothing to worry about. Or maybe she could just be in a bad spot, and her signal is messed up! Yeah! That had to be it!

Nothing.

Rock let out a sigh. This couldn't seriously be happening.

"Um, excuse me..?" said a voice from behind him.

Rock turned around to see a male clerk standing behind him. He polished his glasses nervously. "You were looking for a girl right?"

He nodded. "Yes, but she's a robot. Have you seen her? She has blonde hair and a plain red dress! She's bubbly and has blue eyes! Have you seen her?!" he asked.

The man could hear the concern in his voice. "Come with me to my shop. We'll discuss it there follow me." Rock followed him into his small shop that apparently sold ribbons and such. The man sat at his desk.

"The last time I saw your friend was about an hour and a half ago. She was debating on going into my tiny shop or not, when she bumped into a girl about her age. Now, I think that they had never met each other before then, as the girl she was talking to said something about just meeting her"

A girl? Roll didn't really have that many friends besides him and Kalinka, Doctor Cossack's daughter. Who was this girl?

"Anyway, they left my store after they bought a red bow with some with lace. It sort of looked like her dress, I suppose…" he added.

"I see. That's really useful information… Thank you, sir"

"You're very welcome"

He dashed off to find another lead where she had went.

"Light Labs to Mega Man. Do you copy?" Doctor Light said through Rock's headset.

"Mega Man here" Rock replied

"Is there any news on Roll's sudden disappearance?"

"Yes, actually, Doctor Light! A clerk saw Roll with a girl after they left the store! She also purchased a bow. So maybe if I find the girl, or Roll's ribbon, I can find her to see if she's alright. I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

"Alright, Rock. Please find her…"

"I will."

Rock eventually made it around every store in the district, including the ones he wasn't familiar with. Roll must've left the area before she had went missing. He retraced his steps out of the district. Roll didn't have anywhere to go… Did she decide to go home? But what about this girl? Did they go to her house? No, she would've told Doctor Light. Rock frowned. He was running out of options. Home. That was most likely where she went. Or at least attempted to anyway. He began to run down the path that he and Roll would take back to the lab. He dashed by house after house, and alley after alley.

"Roll!" he called out. "Roll, are you there?! Where did you go?"

The only thing that responded were his echoes as he ran through the streets. The sun was starting to set by now, and Rock's legs were aching. What if Doctor Wily had gotten ahold of her? Tears stung his eyes, but he blinked them back. No way. As far as they knew Wily was in a prison on an island far from Mega City. There's no way he'd return that quickly only to take Roll with him! Before Rock could think of any other terrible fates Roll had encountered, he tripped and fell.

"Ow… What the…" Rock tripped over some sort of bag that was sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. There were many other bags scattered around the area as well. But why?

Rock noticed something poking out of a rather small bag. He walked up to it and picked it up out of curiosity. As he did this, the item in the bag fell out onto the ground. Rock looked down to see a red ribbon with white lace trim lying on the ground in front of his feet. He remembered that the man at the store told him that Roll had purchased a ribbon just like this one. He slowly picked it up, his hands were trembling. He started to look into the other bags to make sure that he could back up his growing theory. He rummaged through a bag and picked up a blow torch.

"This- this is the exact same model Doctor Light had asked for… And this…" he picked up a box full of bolts. "These are the bolts that Doctor Light needed to make Roll's companion!" Rock looked around frantically, searching for Roll. This had to be her stuff. In fact, it was her stuff! Her purse was lying near a tree wide open. Stuff was falling out of the bag. Someone had jumped Roll.

Rock double checked the bags and looked for anything that was missing in them. It seemed that whoever took her belongings only wanted what was in her purse. "Roll!" Rock called again. No response. Roll weighs quite a bit, so whoever took her couldn't have gone that far from here. But why? Why would they do this to her?! Why? It wasn't fair! Rock's lips trembled and tears rolled down his cheeks as he began to think. Someone disassembled Roll. They took all of her important belongings and her parts and sold them to get a quick buck. That's what happened. They took her somewhere and turned her off so she couldn't contact anyone. They probably didn't even disassemble her properly! He had to at least find her remains. But how? It's not like he could sniff it out like a dog. Dog… Rush!

Rock let out a sharp whistle, and within seconds, Rush was right next to him, wagging his tail patiently. When Rush noticed that Rock was crying, he walked up to his and licked his tears away. Rock wiped his face. "Oh, Rush, it's awful! Someone took Roll and disassembled her! I think… Do you think you can look for her scraps..?"

Rush sniffed the bags to get an idea of Roll's scent and immediately got to work. Rock picked up the bags that Roll was planning on bringing home and grabbed her purse as well. He followed Rush down the road until they got to a dark alleyway. Rock slowly crept into the dark alleyway. The sun was almost set. There was hardly any sunlight left.

"Bark!" Rush bumped his head onto a large dumpster. Rock gulped nervously.

"Are you sure she's in there, boy?"

Rush nodded. Rock used him as a stepping stool as he opened the lid.

"Roll!"

Rock found his sister in the dumpster on top of everything. She looked terrible. Her dress was tattered in many places. Her head was dented and her skin was bruised. Her ribbon was broken, and her hair had mysterious sludge in it. That wasn't important to Rock. All he could think about was all of the repairs that she would need when she got back. Who would do this to such an innocent robot? Rock pulled her out of the dumpster and placed her on his back. "Mega Man to Lab?" he asked into his earpiece.

"Doctor Light here. Is everything alright Rock?"

"Rush and I found Roll. But she's in need of serious repairs…" Rock's voice broke off. "She has a huge dent in her- Oh Doctor Light, she looks awful!"

"I see… Get here as soon as possible, Rock. I'll get ready for her repairs. Auto? Get me an E-Tank, stat! I'll see you when you get here, son" he replied through the headset.

Rock didn't respond. He was already running down the street as fast as he could through the streets to get his damaged sister home right away. Why did they do this? And who? Who in their right mind would think of doing this? But Rock didn't realize that "who" was right above him, hoping that he would never find out about her terrible mistake she had made.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think she's waking up!" Rock said happily.

Doctor Light let out a loud yawn. "To think this whole time, she was sleeping, and we haven't gotten a wink of rest. We did well, Rock" he said.

Roll opened her eyes to see her father and brother beaming with delight. Their shirts were dirty with oil and burned patches on their clothing. They looked like zombies.

"Wha..?" Roll tried to sit up, but she got dizzy and laid back down again.

"Happy birthday sis! Sorry we couldn't get you a better gift… We were so busy trying to keep you alive." Rock handed her a box. She opened it carefully. She still had no idea what was going on, but the only thing she could remember was Calypso. What happened to her? Inside the box was a bracelet with little charms on it.

"A charm bracelet?" Roll smiled. "Thank you Rock. But it isn't our birthday. It's not for another week and a half. What's exactly going on?" she asked.

Doctor Light frowned. You mean you don't remember? Roll, you were dying. We tried to reboot you so many times and failed. What does your memory log say?" he asked.

"Umm…" As she checked, memories of her day at the mall flooded back. She remembered the pain, her callout for help, Calypso dropping her into the dumpster, everything. "I remember now. I mean, I remember what happened at the mall."

"You do?! Roll, who did this?! Do you know? When I find them I'll make sure that they're put in prison!" Rock exclaimed, shaking his fist angrily.

Doctor Light placed a hand on Rock's head. "Rock, calm down. As much as I want to stop them, we have to let Roll think. Do you remember?"

Roll nodded calmly. "I- I think- No. I know it was the girl I was hanging out with. She warned me about a thief in the area. I should've known it was her! Why was I so stupid?" she scolded herself aloud.

"What girl? Roll, explain." Doctor Light said.

After the explanation, Rock was fumed. "The girl did this to you? You said that she strikes around that area? Don't worry, Roll, I'll get her for you." He said.

"You said her name was Calypso? What did she look like? Perhaps we can contact the authorities and get in touch with her parents. Do you have any idea where she lives, Roll?" Doctor Light asked. As much as he wanted to stop this girl, calling the authorities was the best option they had to find her. If they can't do it, then, they send out Rock. He'd find her for sure.

"No" Roll said. "I'd feel so much better knowing that Rock found her… It'd make me feel safer." She smiled at her brother and father, seeing that they were so eager to find Calypso, despite their exhaustion. "But, get some rest, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. And did the lab get hit by a tornado while I was out? It looks awful! While you're resting, I'll get this place in shape!" Roll said.

Rock let out a yawn. "But we haven't even told you what the charms on the bracelet do!"

She frowned. "They don't do anything. They just sit there and look pretty!"

Doctor Light smiled. "These don't. I engineered them for certain functions in case something bad happens to you." He pointed to the charm with a Mega Man helmet. "This one is if you're in serious danger. It connects with your nerves to see if you are severely panicked, or extremely stressed. It teleports Mega Man to the situation almost immediately."

"Oh! And this one sends Beat to help you hold bags and such on you errands! And if you need more help, we have one with Eddie on it! So you can call either of them if needed" he rubbed his eyes. "We planned on making more, but your condition got a little worse, so we stopped working on them for a while. But now you're back so we can make more!" Rock said, smiling.

"But Rock, you don't have a present! It's your birthday too! I'll get you something from the store. What do you want?" She asked.

"No, I don't want anything. You being safe is enough. Stay home please, I- I don't… want… you…" Rock's eyes began to slowly close as he began to tilt backwards. Doctor Light caught him before he hit the ground.

"I'll go charge him. I suppose I'll head to bed as well. Let me know if something happens." The doctor dragged Rock into his room and shut the lab door behind him.

Roll placed her hands on her hips. "Alright" she said. "Time to get to work!"

Roll began by removing all of the clutter off of the floor and started sweeping bolts, screws, and other things that were laying on the floor. As she did this, she started to think. If Calypso was the one who did this, than why did she become so friendly all of the sudden? None of that made sense. Why did she apologize after jumping her? And why did she even start doing such a risky business? Do her parents know? As she began to vacuum the floor, she bumped into the computer with a shroud on it. It wasn't like that before. Whatever was under it, it was most likely really dusty. She pulled it off and got her duster out as the television turned on. She hadn't turned it on, though.

"How did it..?" Roll looked under her foot and saw that she had stepped on the remote mistakenly. The news was on.

Under the shroud was a virtual blueprint of a female robot about the age of Roll. She was apparently robot DLN-002.5. Roll scratched her head, befuddled.

"I'm DLN-002… Who is she..?" The girl in the blueprints looked rather different than her, so it wasn't likely she was a backup if her system failed while she was out. She looked like a totally different robot. The robot had short black hair, and green eyes. She had her ears pierced with golden hoops. She had a friendly smile, but no clothing on her future model besides undergarments, as Doctor Light always gave his robot a choice on what they wanted to wear. She wanted to ask Doctor Light what was with this robot, but she already heard him snoring loudly in his room down the hall. She placed the shroud back over the computer after she dusted. She started to spray the windows when her ears perked up at a certain announcement on the television.

"We have breaking news. Doctor Wily has escaped his prison on Captive Island. No one is sure of his whereabouts as of yet. Please be on the lookout for him." Said the woman on the television.

Doctor Wily escaped already? How? He couldn't've made more robot masters already. Why can't they ever keep that creep in jail where he truly belongs? Roll began to worry. Rock was sleeping, so it wasn't like he could stop him right now. Why did Doctor Light make them battery powered? She turned off the tv, not wanting to hear anything that was currently happening.

"Yo! Anyone home?" Elec Man walked into the lab carrying some sort of generator. "Hey Roll. Glad to see you're feeling better! Where's Doctor Light?" he asked.

"I just put him and Rock to bed. They've been up for days it seems. Is there something wrong?" she asked, putting the mop bucket she was carrying down.

"Well, it's nothing serious. I just need him to fix this generator that busted at a local power plant. I would do it myself, but Guts Man asked if I could power his crane for a bit. Do you think you could do it while he's resting?" he asked, putting the generator onto a working table.

She shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not. Even if I could, do you see this place?! It's a pig sty!" Roll complained.

Elec Man scratched his head. "It looks fine in here to me. You're doing fine, Roll"

"But I haven't even began to mop, or dust everything that needs to be dusted, or wash the windows, or clean the kitchen, or spray the keyboards with disinfectant, or- or..!" Roll gasped for breath.

"Okay! I get it. You're not done! I gotta go. See you around" Elec Man walked out of the lab, muttering "What a clean freak…" as he shut the door behind him.

About nine hours had passed, and it was now late afternoon. The lab was spotless from the bottom to the top. Everything was sparkly clean. The computer screens glimmered, and the dishes in the drying rack gleamed. Roll wiped her brow with a damp cloth.

"Whew..! What a workout! I think I need an E-Tank!" she said tossing herself onto the desk chair by the door.

"Whoa…" Rock slowly walked into the freshly cleaned lab, rubbing his eyes groggily. "You out did yourself, Roll. This looks amazing!"

She jumped out of her seat. "You're finally awake! I was so lonely while you guys were out! Oh, Elec Man dropped by to ask you to fix a busted generator. I don't think it's that serious, though."

Rock shook his head. "I'm not doing anything until I find… Calypso, was it? Yeah, her! I'll bring her to justice!"

"Rock, it isn't that serious. Besides, Doctor Light hasn't even eaten his lunch quite yet. And I still haven't even got you a gift!" she said.

"I don't want a gift! I want to stop her! If she's doing this to other robots as well…" he shuddered at the thought of robots coming home needing serious care, or them not coming home at all…

"Elec Man's generator first. Finding Robo-slayer later! As much as I want her stopped, Rock, you still need energy! So does Doctor Light!" she said, pushing him to the kitchen.

"Actually, I agree with Rock. She needs to be stopped." Roll looked up to see Doctor Light hobbling down the hallway sleepily.

"Doctor! Not you too…" Roll mumbled. "Can I at least feed you dad?" she asked.

"I suppose. But Rock, you need to find Calypso before the mall closes. Roll, can we get her description again?"

She sighed. "I guess there's no stopping the two of you guys… Well… She has brown hair and she wears a grey and lavender poncho, but I'm not sure why. Also, she's always wearing a hood, and you can hardly see her eyes." She began.

"I guess the hood is so no one knows that it's her doing suspicious activities" Doctor Light thought aloud.

"She also wears tights under this purple jumper thingy with long black boots. That's all I can really remember that's important. Oh! And she hangs out around the food court! She told me!" Roll added.

"Thanks, Roll. I'll be back before you know it, guys!" Rock dashed out the house toward the shopping district once more, determined to find that Calypso and make her face her wrongs face on.

The first thing Rock did was tell the nice man who worked at the ribbon store Roll shopped at thank you.

"Have you by any chance seen the girl that my sister was shopping with today?" he asked.

The man shook his head. "I saw her a few days ago eating at the food court, but I haven't seen her since that day. Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Everything's fine. I was just curious. My sister was looking for her." He explained. He hated lying, but he was afraid that the man wouldn't believe him. The man bid him farewell and Rock began walking to the food court, hoping to find her there.

The food court was bustling with people. There were so many lines and so many crowds that Rock couldn't tell what was what anymore. And to make things worse, Roll's description was pretty dull, because there were too many people with the exact same pallet as her. Who knew that purple and grey went so well together?

"Mega Man to Light Labs?" he said into his earpiece.

"Roll here. What's up, brother?" Roll replied.

"There are so many people wearing grey and purple. It's like it's National Grey and Purple Day. It's insane. Do you have anything that I could use to find her?"

"Uhh… Well… She has a white and orange bag that she wears over her shoulders. Does that help?" Roll said.

As she finished her sentence, Rock bumped into a girl about his size wearing what his sister had described. Her hood was up as well. "That helps plenty, sis. I think I see her now. I'll let you know if I get her." He said turning around to grab her arm.

"Good luck Rock. Don't let her get away without consequences." Their call ended.

Rock reached his hand out and grabbed Calypso, who was walking through a crowd. "Hey!" He said. She turned around slowly. "Do you know how bad you hurt my sister? Do you know how many repairs she needed?!" he said, tightening his grip on her wrist.

"W- Who's your sister? Do I know you?" she squeaked.

"Don't play dumb! Roll is my sister! And if you mess with her, you mess with me!"

"Roll..? I don't know anyone named-"

"You're lying!"

She tugged against his grip. "Please! Let me go! You're confusing me with someone else!"

"Your name is Calypso, right?" By the way this girl was acting, Rock began to doubt that this who he was looking for. She seemed so innocent, and scared. Thinking about this made him lose his grip, but he regained his strength. "Answer me!" he said.

The girl stopped pulling. "Well, yes… But..!"

"Then you're coming with me" before Rock could run off with Calypso, she tugged hard enough to let her loose, and she dashed off in the other direction at top speed.

"She's so fast…" He said in astonishment. He raced after her, hoping that she would slow down quickly.

Unfortunately, she didn't. She sprinted out of the food court and took a sharp left turn sliding by a group of pedestrians. Rock had just enough time to slip past them without hurting them. She was obviously trying to lose him in the crowds. But it was going to take more than speed and sharp turns to stop him. Calypso dove under a cart and ran up the escalator hoping that the steps would slow him down somehow.

"Wait! Please!" he called after her. For some reason, she stopped running for a moment, as if she wanted to give up, but she then continued, as if nothing had ever happened.  
"Leave me alone!" she yelled back. She pushed herself through another crowd that Rock had to go around.

"Why should I? My sister had to go through so many repairs because you wanted money! Should would've given you some if you asked!"

"No she wouldn't! Why would- Gah!" Calypso tripped over a foot in the crowd and somersaulted, hitting her head on the ground afterword.

Rock jumped on her at the chance. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her down. "If you weren't human, I'd hurt you as bad as you hurt her." He pulled her up.

"I'm not a human…" she mumbled.

He looked at her, puzzled by what he had just heard. Did she say she wasn't human?

"Did- Did you just say..?"

"That I'm not human? Yep. What made you think I was?" Due to Rock's sudden surprise, she managed to unpin herself quickly from his grasp and removed her hood. Her eyes were pretty staticy. But they were hazel, which was rare for a robot to have.

"You're- But I- When..?" he stammered. He suddenly felt the need to sit down.

"Look. I just want to say that I'm sorry… I'll turn myself in if you want. I just don't know what came over me. I get these flashes, and I don't know what happens until after the fact. It's not like I can see what I do, anyway. My vision is gone…" she explained.

"Wait. So you're saying that everything you did to Roll was by accident? That makes no sense!" Rock said.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but you have to believe me! I would never want to hurt anyone. Especially a friend." She shot back.

Rock wanted to believe her, but something wasn't quite right. How do you not see what you do to another robot? And why did she just give up? None of this added up. He would have to get to Doctor Light for some answers.

"None of this makes any sense to me, but Doctor Light can fix your eyes in a jiff. Come with me." He held out his hand, but then stopped, realizing that she couldn't see it. "Wait, how did you see around the shopping area this whole time?"

"My thermal vision works a tiny bit. Not as much as I want it to, though. Lead the way… Uhh, what is your name?" she asked.

"Rock. Rock Light. Don't think that I can trust you, though." He began walking out of the shopping district, trying to make Calypso's actions add up. What exactly was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

Rock dragged Calypso out of the district, and back to Light Labs. He still couldn't believe that this girl had practically destroyed his sister almost to the point of decommissioning her. She seemed rather innocent. Pretty normal, in fact.  
"So… you're Roll's brother, right? She told me that you're Mega Man." Calypso said, trying to make small talk. She was afraid, worried that Rock wasn't going to ever trust her. Surely he would understand that she honestly didn't know what happened when she blacked out. Perhaps Doctor Light could help her. All she knew was that he built many great robots. Maybe he could easily fix her.  
Rock nodded. "Yes I am. But that isn't important right now. Do you remember anything that happened? Anything at all?" he asked. Rock was extremely unsure of this girl's true intensions. Was she good? Was she bad? She was fine now, but he was worried about those black outs that she spoke about earlier would happen and he would look just like Roll.  
She shook her head. "Nothing at all. The only thing I remember, is waking up and not being in the same place I was before. When I saw what happened to Roll, I thought that someone tried to disassemble her. But then I realized that they would've done the same to me. Some of her oil spilled onto my boot when I kicked her. When I saw it, I realized that I was the one who did it. I was devastated. I never wanted to have another blackout again." Tears filled her eyes as she recalled her senses coming slowly back to her and seeing her friend as lifeless and on the ground. "I can't apologize enough. I'm so sorry. Is she okay now?"  
"She's perfectly fine now. But you said that you have these blackouts frequently. You're telling me that this is the first time that something like this has happened?"  
Calypso wiped the tears out of her eyes. "That's the only time that something like that has happened. I've had more in the past, but I don't recall doing anything bad. I had another one earlier, while you confronted me. I fought my consciousness through it all. Well I tried to, anyway. When I stopped by the elevator that was me trying to stop myself." She explained.  
"So you're telling me that you never know what you're doing while you blackout?"  
"Isn't that how it works? Jeez, I thought you were built by a robotic genius, not a five year old with no common sense…"  
"Very funny. Now's not the time for jokes, though. We need to get to the bottom of why you do the things you do when you're, ya know, not you." They walked in silence for almost the remainder of their time. Calypso wasn't too fond of Rock. She had told him all she had knew, but he still treated her as if she was that same person that nearly killed his sister. Also, he seemed rather bland to her. He was just some hero. She expected Mega Man to be nicer, not snooty and unforgiving. In fact, she thought that he be very forgiving. He had forgiven Doctor Wily on numerous occasions. What made her any different?  
"We're here" Rock said, still not letting go of her hand. The Lab was almost directly in front of them. They walked through the entry gate, and into the laboratory.  
"I'm back!" Rock called out. He sat Calypso in the other room, so when Roll saw her, she wouldn't flip out. Calypso agreed to this, and gladly sat down. She waited patiently for his and Roll's return.  
Roll jogged into the hallway that Rock was in. "You're back! I was starting to get worried that she had gotten ahold of you as well. What happened?"  
"Well, I did find her. I confronted her as well" he began. Roll was very happy to hear that news. Despite how she acted earlier, not wanting him to be focused on revenge, Roll was very happy to hear this news. "What else? How did she react? Did you find her parents? Did she cry? What did her parents say when you told her?" She couldn't stop asking questions about what happened. Rock raised his hand to get her to slow down and eventually stop talking.  
"Well, that's one problem. She doesn't have parents. She's a-"  
"Oh! She's a street thug, isn't she?! I should've known! Let me guess. She's working with some underground business and she gives them money for her survival! Am I right?" she asked. "Well, n-no, actually. She's-"  
"So she's an agent, that's trying to take down robots slowly, and I was a warning to Doctor Light and other scientists what they're truly capable of?"  
"No Roll! She's-"  
"I got it! She actually a-"  
"ROLL!" Rock yelled.  
She closed her mouth immediately and blushed. "I- I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away there… So what were you trying to say?"  
Rock let a sigh. Sometimes Roll could be such a human girl, it was hard to tell the difference. "What I was trying to tell you, was that she's a robot that needs a repair done to her. I brought her over so Doctor Light could have a look at her. Calypso?" Rock called her out of the other room. Calypso slowly walked out of the room she was waiting in. Calypso scratched her head nervously. "Hi Roll…" she said. "I'm very sorry for what I did at the shopping district that day. It's just that I have these-" "Save it for later" Roll said, storming out of the room as quickly as possible. What made her brother do something so stupid? She knew he had a good heart and all, but why did he do this to her? Bringing in the same girl who ended her life in her house as if she was some sort of old pal of sorts. He was so stupid!  
"Roll! Wait!" Calypso and Rock said at the same time. "Who am I kidding? This is all my fault… I'll leave, if you want me to" Calypso mumbled, slowly making her way out of the lab. She understood why Roll didn't want to see her. It made her feel terrible knowing that she made such a terrible impression on a possible future friend.  
Rock stopped her from continuing. "No. Come on. I know Roll. She'll forgive you eventually. I know that. She's my sister, after all"  
"And when will that be? The day that she's decommissioned?" she asked, starting to cry. "All I'm gonna do is make her feel terrible! And that's gonna make me feel awful. I don't want to see her hurt more than she already does! And if my presence is what's making her feel that way, then I'm gone!" she tried to run past Rock, but he halted her once more.  
"Don't beat yourself up like that." As much as he didn't trust Calypso's alibi, he had to get some information. Lets go get your eyes fixed. Then maybe you can answer some of our questions." He tugged her towards the lab's entrance.  
"Alright…" she says. She doesn't resist and lets Rock lead the way.  
Roll sat silently in her room, waiting for Rock to tell her that Calypso had left, or ran away or something. Why would he deliberately bring her here, knowing what she had done to her? What the heck is he doing? Then again, it was like him- very like him- he simply had to help a robot in need. No matter what they had done, or who they had done it to. Could it be that Roll was just being selfish? She shook the thought right out of her head. She couldn't be the problem. She saw the victim! It was obviously that Calypso's fault. She was the one who decided to mess with her. But then again, why did Calypso hurt her? Money couldn't've been the reason. Perhaps she had more to let on than just being a blind bot? Roll began to think again, and stared pacing around frantically.  
Downstairs, Rock knocked on Doctor Light's lab door. "Doctor Light? You need to check out this bot I found!" Rock said.  
"Give me one second, Rock!" He called from the other side of the door. After a few moments, the Doctor opened up his door. "Come in! Come in! What seems to be the problem? Did you find her?" he asked.  
Rock push Calypso in front of him. "This is Calypso. She seems to need some sort of repair. Her sight doesn't work properly. Think you can fix her?" he asks. Calypso waves nervously, unsure what the Doctor would think of her. "Hi. It's nice to see the famous Doctor in person."  
The Doctor stared at her intently. He frowned, and then squinted. "That can't be…" he murmured silently. He walked quickly to the back of the lab.  
"Uhh…" Calypso said. What was up with him? Did he remember her from one of her rampant rampages when she's not herself?  
"D-Doctor Light? Is something wrong? Can I help?" Rock asked, beginning to walk into the lab.  
"It's fine, Rock! I've already found what I'm looking for" he said. "You can come in now if you'd like!"  
"Is he usually like this?" Calypso asks.  
Rock shrugs. "More or less" Something was sort of off with his behavior, but Rock didn't want to scare Calypso. Together, they made their way to the rather old desk where the Doctor was sitting. He seemed to be going through some papers.  
He looked up at Calypso. "It is you!" he yelled.  
She shifted nervously. "Excuse me?"  
"Did she do something to you as well Doctor Light? If you'd like me to ask her to leave, I will" Rock said.  
He shook his head quickly. "Oh no. In fact, I want her to stay! Please 'Calypso', take a seat." Doctor Light pulled a stool from a corner. She reluctantly sat next to him, afraid that he might do something awful, like disassemble her slowly while she was still online, or take away her last bit of working thermal vision.  
Rock stood next to his father. What did he know about Calypso?  
Doctor Light cleared his throat. "Well, first things first. Calypso, Rock tells me your sight doesn't work." He said.  
She gulped nervously. "Yes, that is correct"  
"Is there anything else that you need?"  
"Uhh… An E-Tank would be nice."  
"Are you sure that's all?"  
"…Yes…"  
"Wait! What about your memory banks? Don't you want to see what you do when you blackout?" Rock says.  
"Blackout? Could you explain?" Doctor Light asks, befuddled.  
"Sometimes, I just blackout. I don't remember what happens during it. I-I'm not sure if I really want to know what happens. After finding out what I did to Roll…" she says.  
"I see… So there's no pattern?"  
"Not that I've noticed. I'll be doing nothing in particular, when my senses start to fade in and out. I can't really do anything about it, and I can't warn anyone. If I could, then Roll would've been fine..." she said.  
"Well, I can take a look at your logs for you if you'd like. After that I bet things will make a lot more sense. Come with me. You as well Rock. I'll need your help."  
"What will make more sense, Doctor Light?" Rock asked, following them to one of the Doctor's working stations in a different lab. Rock had never been in this one. And it looked like Roll had never been in there as well. It was very dusty. Doctor Light flipped a switch, and the lights flickered to life.  
"I've never been in this room, Doctor Light…" Rock said, slowly wiping his finger on stool that looked as if it was about to fall apart.  
"When Albert and I were younger, we shared labs from time to time. This was his work station. This is where we got the idea to make Blues, your brother. Wily used your average method of making robots back then. Since Calypso isn't one of my bots, I don't have all of the proper equipment. This room, however, is filled with the things I need. First thing's first. Let's shut you down. I promise that I'll fix you in a jiff, Calypso!" The Doctor said as he began to hook her up to the table. "Thank you, Doctor Light. For forgiving me, I mean." She said.  
"It's fine. It wasn't your fault. At least I don't think it was. Jazz, Commence offline sequence."  
"Jazz? That's not my-" she shut down. 


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE-

Ladies and gents, it's been quite a while. Don't expect this to be a monthly thing. Now I'm just uploading whenever I feel like it. Sorry for the wait, if you've been waiting!

Chapter 6

"This is where you've been the whole time? Ugh! It looks awful in here! How do you two work in here?" a voice asked. She sounded rather upset.

"Oh! Roll you've arrived! What were you doing in your room?" Another voice asks. Yes… The voice was… Doctor Light? And the feminine voice. Roll… Calypso fidgeted in her daze.

"Doctor Light! I think she's booting back up!" Rock… Yes, that was his name, called out.

"She is? Thank goodness. I thought that the download would take an hour or two more…" He said.

Calypso rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them. A blonde-haired girl, a white haired middle-aged man, and a boy with dark brown—almost black hair stared at her nervously. She had never seen them before, yet, she knew who they were. "You're Rock, correct...?" she asked, slowly pointing at the little boy. From her memory logs, she remembered that he was also known as Mega Man. He looked surprisingly young for the part.

"I am. You remember Doctor Light, right? And Roll?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I do… But, I expected you to be… Taller, I guess?" Color slowly became much clearer than it already was.

Roll laughed. "Welcome to the real world. Where your expectations hardly ever become reality."

Calypso cracked a smile. But her memory began to slowly trickle back in. She remembered why she was there. "Oh my gosh. Roll, I'm am incredibly sorry. Like, I seriously can't apologize enough." She said.

"I suppose I can temporarily accept your apology. I don't think I'll ever be able to truly forgive you… But enough of that, Doctor Light, just what the heck is going on here?" Roll complained.

"Yeah Doctor Light, I'm curious. What's so important about her? Do you know her?" Rock asked.

Calypso sat up, still dazed by what the world truly looked like without infa-red. "This looks nothing like I thought it would…" she said. "So many colors...!"

Rock beamed. "Just wait until you see the outdoors."

"That will have to wait a bit longer, Rock. Please, come with me. I think I have this all figured out." Doctor Light said, getting up off of his stool.

The three robotic children gathered in the Doctor's main lab and waited patiently as the Doctor walked in.

He sat down in a chair in front of them. "This is a lot to take in, you three. Are you sure that you're ready?" he asked.

"Just get on with it! The suspense is killing me!" Roll whined.

The Doctor chuckled. "Very well then."

He cleared his throat. "Like I had said earlier to you Rock, Calypso isn't one of my many creations, despite her appearance. She was designed by me, but her actual blueprints are not mine. Calypso is DWN-0BETA; One of Albert's first robots. She was created by him out of sheer boredom. She was never meant to do anything, really. She was a test dummy. She used to go by the name of Jazz."

Rock and Roll stared at Doctor Light in confusion. "So... She's a Wily bot? That doesn't make any sense. Why is she, you know, good?" Roll asked.

"This was before Wily was obsessed with defeating me and taking over the world. All he wanted was to be a good scientist. We decided that we would use two different methods of making robots. His way, and my way. Blues woke up as soon as we got him online, as you know."

"Wait, so I was just made for test purposes? Why?" Calypso, rather, Jazz, was confused. When did she wake up?

"Pretty much. I built Blues for a purpose, whereas Albert built you simply to test if you would work. Continuing, we left Blues in my lab, so we could test you. We attempted to boot you up, with no such luck. You didn't even try to start up. It was like a circuit was missing. We were disappointed. Albert told me that come morning, he would disassemble you, so you could be used for scrap metal"

"You didn't even try to repair me?!" Calypso felt hurt. What if that robot named Blues didn't work the first time? Would he just turn them into scrap metal?

"Believe me, I thought it was strange as well. He worked so hard on you, only for you to be turned into scrap? I tried to tell him that all you needed was some repairs, but he didn't seem too eager to do it. Albert also didn't seem too upset with your failure, which was something else that was odd. When I went in his lab the next day, you were gone. I didn't think much of it and figured that he did what he had said."

"But if that truly was the case, then why is she here now?" Rock asked, Staring curiously at the failed Beta.

"That's what I was wondering as well, believe me. As I was repairing you Calypso, I concluded that you were the same beta test. Your gears were quite ancient. So, the big question was why you hadn't started up that day. My guess? Wily did it on purpose. That way, I wouldn't get suspicious. I have a bit a proof on that. You see, I also looked through your memories. They're quite… bizarre, to say the least... I feel that you need to look at them yourself" Doctor Light stood up and walked to a computer. He fished for a flash drive in his pocket and placed it into a port. The screen flashed and blurred. Eventually, it focused.

There was a sound of rumbling.

A sudden voice had begun to speak. "…Hey! Why aren't you starting? Don't tell me you're actually busted…" Though the voice wasn't as gruff and sinister as it was now, it was easy for Rock to tell who it was; Wily.

"Huh...? What's going on...?" Jazz opened her eyes. Doctor Wily was in front of her, doing some adjustments.

"Ah! Finally! Jazz, come with me. There's no time!" Wily pulled her off the table. "You must be quiet, now. Blues and Thomas are resting. Do you understand?"

"Yes… So, you're Albert? Where are we going? I'm still trying to start up some of my apps." Jazz said. They were moving now. After a bit, they were out of the lab.

"Where are we going, Doctor?" Jazz asked once again, still in a daze.

"We're going… Somewhere else... Where isn't important, though. Follow me" He tossed something onto the ground and it sprang to life. It seemed to be a teleporter of some sort. Wily walked into it, guiding Jazz by her hand into it as well.

The screen faded to white for a moment.

"Welcome to your room, Jazz." The room they were in looked like the average 11-year-old girl's bedroom. Flowers, posters, and a few art frames were on the walls. A bed sat against the wall on the far-right corner. It had purple flower decorations and small white dots on the blankets and pillows. There was a vanity on the opposite of the wall with all sorts of jewelry and accessories. Jazz ran up to it, excited. "This is my room?! All of it?" she asked, holding up a pair of earrings.

Doctor Wily nodded. "Indeed, it is. But on one condition."

"Really? What is it?" She was in the closet now, looking through all her new clothing.

"You can stay here, but I won't return for a long time. You'll basically take care of yourself, until I need you" he explains.

"Need me?" She was hardly paying him any attention as she looked through her new things.

"Yes, but when I do, I'll reset your memory, if I can. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure, sure…" Jazz looked in the mirror again, now holding up what she wears now. "Ooh! This is nice!" She said to herself.

Doctor Light paused the video. Calypso was pale. She simply couldn't take all of this new information at once. She wanted to remember, but she couldn't. "That- That's not me. That can't be me. This has to be a mistake!" She cried.

Rock and Roll were surprised by this news. What was Doctor Wily planning on doing Calyps- Uh, Jazz?

"That was your first memory. The rest of it is pretty much you playing with your new things every day. Your fun only lasts for a few days. You became rather upset with him just abandoning you." The Doctor says walking to the robot children. "You don't remember any of this?"

Calypso shakes her head. "None of that. My first memory is completely different."

Rock stares at the footage and then back at Calypso who was shaking a little. Were they the same robot? Anyone could give a robot a new personality. Maybe she was tampered with at one point? No. Doctor Light already said that she hasn't as far as he can tell. None of her technology looked recent.

He tapped her on her shoulder. "Calypso- I mean Jazz- I mean- whatever you want us to call you, are you alright? You look pretty shaken up"

"Calypso is fine. I think I'll be okay, though. I'm just a bit surprised is all? I mean, if you found out that you were never who you thought you were, you'd be shocked as well. I just feel a bit weird…" she assured him. "Is there anything else in those memories that I need to know about Doctor Light?"

The Doctor nods. "Unfortunately, there is." He says, looking through the memory files on the computer. "A few days before Wily was captured recently, your door opened. I think you should take a look." He opened a file and a video began playing.

As usual, the screen flickered as Jazz booted online. She yawned and stretched as she hopped onto the ground. It had been about 15 years since Wily had left Jazz in that room, and it had changed drastically. The wallpaper was now a dull pale pink, and the butterflies and flowers were shriveled. Clothes were scattered around her floor. She had clearly worn everything in the closet. There was torn fabric all around a hand built sewing machine. She was making something new. She grumbled as she flopped into the chair near her desk.

"Same thing, different day…" She said, groaning. She flipped the switch on the machine and started to sew. "Why did I ever agree to do this? This isn't right!" She complained. She worked on her outfit for a good hour until she stopped. She kicked her closet. "This is stupid! How could he just leave me in here to develop on my own! I could be his lab assistant, his secretary, and if he wanted, I could be his freaking lawn mower!" She snatched some peeling wallpaper from off of the wall and ripped it into tiny pieces. Her tantrum went on for hours.

Though it was fast forwarded, Calypso could feel her remorse for the robot in the video turning into hatred. She wasn't sure if she was beginning to turn back into the robot, or if she was angry with her old self. She was acting like a spoiled only child. She wanted everything perfect. She was grumpy all the time and unappreciative. Calypso had lived on the streets since her deactivation. Surviving on nothing but solar power and the money that mysteriously ended up in her pockets. She could only charge at the docking ports in the shopping center, but not for too long. People would get suspicious if she really did have an owner at all and she was just soaking up power for no good reason, because unlike the other robots, she had no purpose. The video began to slow back down. Something was happening.

Jazz sat on the bed, snipping fabric off of clothing as she grumbled. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Over and over again.

Suddenly, there was a loud CRACK! Jazz's shoulders jumped. She looked next to her bed and saw a little portal vibrating. It was the same portal she had went through that first day. "What the ...?" Jazz said quietly. An old man came walking through. It was not surprisingly, Doctor Wily.

"Hello Jazz. How long has it been? 15 years? It's good to see you again. I hope you haven't gotten too lonely while I was gone" he said.

All the darkness, anger, and hatred melted from her body. It was replaced, with sadness, loneliness, and sorrow. "Doctor Wily...?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, it is. I need you now Jazz. There's no time to spare. He- he's coming for me…"

"He? Who's he? Is there something wrong?" She said, sounding a bit worried. All she wanted at that time was him. He was like her father. She would do anything for him.

"Mega Man. He's very dangerous. He wants me dead for some reason. My good friend, Doctor Light, programmed him that way. I think that he might not like me for some reason. One day, I was buying you some things at a small store, when he attacked me. He stole your room's portal. That's why I couldn't get to you for all these years" He bent down and caressed her brown hair. "But I'm here now. Do you think you can help me stop Mega Man once and for all? Can you trust me after all this time?"

Jazz nodded. None of this sounded suspicious to her, she was too happy to see a familiar face again. "Yes. Anything for you! But, how will I be able to stop him?"

"That's simple really. All I need to do is gear you up for battle. I had made other robots to stop him, but I believe that none of them are as good as you."

"You think so?" Tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I know so." He reached in his pockets and gave her a handkerchief. "Now come on, let's get you out of here. But I'll warn you now. Some of your upgrades will make you, well, less human than you are now. Is that fine with you?"

"Anything for you, dad!" She said beaming as they went through the portal. The scene faded and the video stopped.

Calypso had lost all of the pigment in her "skin". "Is- is it finally over?" She asked.

Doctor Light nodded. "That's everything that's important, yes. May I ask how do you feel about all of this?"

"I feel… Like I'm living a huge lie… But this still doesn't explain where my blackout's come from… Or where I got my name…"

"That's still simple. You aren't the one blacking out. Jazz is. You see, it's very hard for any scientist to change an old robot with new technology. This means that Doctor Wily was having a difficult time removing your "nicer" qualities. He had to move them into another part of your consciousness. Since it was done in such a hurry, Wily had no time to perfect it. This causes Jazz to blackout and switch to your persona."

"I-I see…" She said. She was slowly starting to understand what was going on. All she is, is a good version of Jazz. But that made her question something else. "If I'm all of her good, then does that mean that she's-"

"All of the bad… And that isn't good for us… Doctor Light? Is there a way to remove the bad?" Roll asked. She was worried that she would blackout at any second, turning into Jazz.

"Unfortunately, no. Like I said, it's hard to reprogram an older robot with new tech. All we can really do is just pray and hope she doesn't change into… Well, I don't really want to know what she's like when Jazz appears…" he said.

"Think how I feel…" Rock said. "She wants to destroy me. Doctor Wily reprogrammed her with all sorts of new weapons. I hope I never have to meet them up close. She seemed to really buy his story. I guess I would too, if I were her"

"I'm sure we all would, Rock." Light yawned. Well, from all of that repairing, and explaining, I'm going to eat and go to bed. Would you care to join us, Calypso?"

Calypso nodded. "Am I really allowed to? What if I revert back into… Her?" She said stretching as she hopped off of her stool.

"Not to worry. I have something in the works for that." The doctor promised.

Calypso tried to not look worried, but it was rather hard to do when you're a ticking time bomb of doom.

Roll saw her conflict and sat next to Calypso.

"Ya know, you had some really nice clothing in your memories. How do you not remember something so pleasant?" Roll asked, passing her an oil can.

Calypso opened the lid and took a small sip. "I really don't have a clue. From the looks of it, I got bored of wearing them pretty quickly. I became so miserable. I'm glad I don't remember any of it, to be honest."

Roll nodded in agreement. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I guess maybe it is nice not to remember things. But you didn't know you had weapons?"

"Oh, I did, but I figured that they were just for self-defense. I always wondered why I had so many…"

Rock swallowed nervously. "Just how many weapons do you even have?"

Calypso shrugged. "Don't know. I lost count after the 6 plasma blasters, the two acid sprayers, the 4 blades on each boot, and the retractable spikes on my skin. I know there's more, though…"

Rock and Roll stared at her in disbelief. "Retractable spikes...?" they asked in unison, dumbfounded.

Calypso nodded as if that was a normal thing for a robot to have. "You guys don't?"

They shook their heads. With weaponry like that, not only could she destroy robots, but any human that came her way as well. It was a wonder that she didn't accidentally shoot herself.

Doctor Light pushed his food away. He must've been thinking of how many ways she could destroy mankind as well. "I don't think I'm as hungry as I thought I was. I think I shall take my shower and go to bed. What do you guys say?" he asked.

"Agreed!" Said Roll. "Rock, give me a hand with these dishes, would you?"

"Actually, I need to get her a charging station," Rock said. Since Doctor Light was about to bathe, he figured it would be nice to lets him relax and do nothing else but go to bed. "C'mon, Calypso. I need your measurements"

She followed him back into the lab, and he got out a tape measurer.

"It's always good to get the exact measurements so a robot can recharge comfortably." He said, as if reading off a manual.

"You could've just looked at my blueprints" she explained. Calypso didn't really want to be near him. She knew that if she blacked out, she'd have to fight twice as hard to keep Jazz under control. And she knew that she couldn't either.

"I already did. They were too old, and everything was fading. Plus, I have to ask you something. Raise your arms, please"

She rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of trivia. Calypso raised her arms. "What do you need to know?"

He wrote down another measurement. "Well, you know, in case Jazz came out of nowhere and started to, um, kill me and stuff, could you show me your weaponry?" he asked. Rock looked in their supply closet. "Are you solar powered?"

"Yes, but it just conserves my charge. I don't see why I can't. When do you want me to?"

"As soon as possible." He brought out a charging bed with a UV light. "Let's take this into our guest room."

She watched him carry the bed up the stairs. She couldn't help but feel impressed. He was really strong. "Well, maybe I can show you tomorrow morning." They enter the room and the Light's turn on automatically. Rock places it next to the bedside table.

"I would prefer to do it right now. At least do half. Come on, I have a training room and everything!" he said.

"Aren't you known for being a peace bringer? Why do you need to know? Just use your magic words or whatever." Calypso hated showing off or being singled out for any reason. She liked to be by herself.

"Well, I always try that first. But I don't think Wily programmed you to be moved by words."

"Who knows? Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Let's just get this over with…"

"So you're saying right now is good?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her along. "Come on! We gotta do this as quickly as possible!"

-end-


End file.
